


Help Me Remember

by KrazieK



Series: Always Find My Way To You [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Card Games, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, clean shaven Luxord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazieK/pseuds/KrazieK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luxord can't let go of the fact that Larxene has forgotten their times together before the Organization, and truly wants to help her remember. It's not until getting inspiration from the most unexpected member in the Organization that he believes he has finally found a way to jog her memory. Unfortunately he only has this last night before she leaves for Castle Oblivion, so he is left to put his plan into action as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Remember

**Author's Note:**

> After writing the first LarLux one shot I just couldn't help but keep writing, but I can't see this being long enough to make it a multi-chapter work. So I've decided to make this a collection of story line based one shots.

Walking down the hall from his room the Gambler of Fate had a small smirk on his face; he had the day off today, well more like won it, but he was never one for technicalities. Rolling his neck back and forth and stretched his arms a bit before finally reaching the Gray Area. Hearing a disgruntled groan from one of the chairs he turned to look at the noise spotting one of his younger co-workers.

The Melodious Nocturne was currently restringing his signature sitar; as far as he could tell from the discarded strings on the floor someone had cut the strings. It wasn't until he saw the equally recognizable blue and yellow throwing knife that he knew just who the culprit was. Scooping the knife up from the floor the younger was too fixated on his instrument to notice,"Someone's not a fan of the arts?"

There was a whining noise from the chair and he accepted that as a response, lowering himself into a nearby couch before looking over the knife once more. With a simple flick of his wrist the weapon turned into nothing more than a card, he was sure he could re-purpose it but for the time it was just a memento.

"Man, why's Larxene gotta be such a witch all the time," the dirty blond man huffed before leaning back in the armchair.

Raising a brow Luxord returned his attention to the young musician, meeting eyes Demyx seemed to spark to life. Scrambling to sit up straight in the chair he grabbed the arm rests and pushed himself forward so he barely balanced on the chair, "Hey, hey Lux! You were close to her somebody right? So what's the trick to getting on her good side?"

Chuckling darkly, the only response he offered was a shake of his head before summoning forth a deck of cards. Motioning the musician to join him in a card game, knowing hands began to mindlessly shuffle the deck when his companion moved into a closer chair. Dealing cards to the both of them he set the rest of the deck on the nearby coffee table before flipping four and setting one on each side of the pile.

"Kings Corner, no bets, no slight of the hand, just a friendly game?"

Looking the gambler once over he picked up the cards before looking them over, "So... then what can I do to get her off my back then?"

Luxord watched the cards and simply shook his head getting a familiar whine from the younger. Waiting patiently he began his turn, "Abolish that thought from your mind, she is unchangeable."

Setting a few cards into play before wrapping up his turn with a sigh, "I'm afraid I'm not of much help. Without the last year of her somebody's memory, she's unaware how good life could be."

The musician drew a card before looking over his hand and back to the ones in play on the table. Starting to empty some of the cards from his hand he looked up to the gambler, "What do you mean, you-"

Before he could finish that thought the cards in the pile started spinning as if they were about to take flight. That was the only sign Demyx needed to know that whatever he was eluding to was off limits. Whimpering he curled back in his chair and held his cards close until the cards came to rest once more.

A tense moment passed before Luxord's shoulders relaxed, sighing and shaking his head he looked back towards Demyx, "My apologies, memories getting the best of me."

"Memories are all we have though," Demyx replied voice barely above a whisper.

Drawing another card into his hand and much more comfortable silence dropped over them again. He hated to admit it but what the musician had said was true, that was all that they, as nobodies, had left. Furrowing his brow a gloved hand came up and rubbed his goatee, when a thought came into his mind. Could he possible jar her memory by looking like the past rather than just talking about it, he knew it was a long shot, but one he was willing to give a chance.

Their game continued on for a while longer until Demyx was the one to lay his last card down. The gambler couldn't help but smile at the complete disbelief that was currently etched on to his co-workers face. Holding a hand over the deck the cards whirled back together reforming a perfectly neat deck in their owners grasp. Raising to his feet he smiled down at the younger, "It seems that luck was on your side today."

It took another moment for what he said to process, but once it had the musician shook the shock off and finally looked over to see gambler starting to head back down the hall, "Hey Lux, where are you going?"

"Our little chat gave me a bit of an idea, thank you for the inspiration."

"You're... welcome?"

Returning to his room once more Luxord headed straight towards the lone mirror. Scratching his chin he looked himself over while mentally debating if he really wanted to go through with this. Weighing the slight risk he was taking against what would happen if it were to succeed. Brows knit together once more, tomorrow some of the members would be leaving for Castle Oblivion, so tonight was really his only chance.

"Bugger all," muttering to himself before strutting over to the small table on the opposite wall. Doing a quick once over to confirm all his shaving equipment was there he promptly lifted the entirety of the table and placed it down in front of the mirror. Grabbing the smaller of the two bowls and making his way to the bathroom, if he was to do this he was going to need some water.

After a few minutes of preparation he discarded his gloves and cloak and returned once more to the mirror. Looking to the brush he gave it a few more swirls in the bowl to make sure the shaving soap had foamed up to his liking. Then began the process he went through every morning, coating the left side of his face, then right, only this time he found himself hesitating. For his idea to come to fruition the goatee, that he had become so accustom to wearing, would have to go. With one more breath he finally applied the foam to his chin and upper lip.

Setting the brush down his hand fell on the folded over straight razor, carefully opening it and looking over the blade before angling his face to the side. With one more breath and a steady hand he started at the task that was now before him.

Night came to the Castle That Never Was, everyone was back from their daily tasks, and a group of waiting poker players discovered that their game was canceled. Most of them brushed it off save the lone female member; it was her last night here before taking post at Castle Oblivion, and she was hellbent on beating the Gambler at his own game.

Heeled boots echoed and the air sparked to life as she marched her way down the long hall. Reaching her destination she decided to be polite and knocked on the door and was met with muffled shuffling sounds. Tapping her foot she bawled her fist and knocked with a little more force, "I know you're in there so would you answer the door?"

"I fear I'm not feeling well tonight," was the attempted excuse that she was given, frustrating her more.

"Cut the crap, we can't get sick," she barked back at him fist hitting the door one final time, "Open up Luxord or I'll kick your door down."

With arms crossed she waited as the footsteps on the other side grew closer, slowly swinging open she was not met with the blue eyed gambler that she was use to, but instead his hooded figure. Clicking her tongue she wasn't in the mood for games, "Really?"

Petite hands that reached up to removed the hood were stopped by the gambler trying to take hold of her wrists only for her electric current to shock him back a bit. Following his step into the room she finally grabbed hold of the fabric hiding his face, "Would you take this down already you're starting to remind me of the freak Xio-"

Before her wasn't the face she was expecting to see. What she was greeted with was a clean shaven man with only two of his piercings left in, a face she was sure she'd never see again. Frozen at the sight of the man before her she slowly reached out a hand once more letting gloved fingers run down his jawline.

Removing her hand Luxord closed his eyes, if he had a heart it would assume it was fear that he was feeling now that his plan seemed to backfire on him. Standing firm in place he listened to the silence waiting for the inevitable; it wasn't until he felt a bare hand touch his face again that blue eyes sprang open. Before him was the soft expression he had been craving to see once more, leaning into her touch a smile tugged at his lips.

"Rould. You... is that really you," her coldness in her voice had melted away and hardened green eyes softened it something akin to affection.

Covering her hand with his and moved them towards his lips laying a small kiss in her palm, "My Somebody, yes."

Looking over her shoulder noticing the door still ajar Larxene stretched a leg back kicking it shut. Returning her full attention to the lost lover before her, recovering her hand she grabbed his wrists and pulled off his gloves. Entwining her fingers with his a sigh of relief was heard from the both of them, "I had feared you still wouldn't remember."

"How much of my memory am I missing?"

"Give or take... a year," he hesitated a moment before placing his lips on her forehead.

The two of them simply stood there taking the past few moments in and allowing them to completely set in. Larxene was the first to make a move by letting go of her companions hands, placing petite hands on the boarder chest and forcefully knocked the gambler back onto the small bed that was given to each room.

Catching himself as if expecting the mattress to vanish he looked back up and could only smile as the normal sadistic gleam returned to her eyes. Raising a brow he watched as the blonde woman closed the gap once again, lowering herself on the bed next to its owner. Dragging a nail down his jawline with small electric sparks dancing through her fingers,"This isn't fair, you yet again have the advantage don't you?"

The small electrical current wasn't enough to cause pain, but enough to give the gambler some insight on what was going on in the Savage Nymph's mind, "You know I came here to beat you at your own game, and now I know exactly what to do."

Chuckling Luxord shifted his weight trying to gain some vantage over the small blonde with little luck as she took the opening in his movement to pin him down. His brow arched once again watching the woman now straddling him mischief still shining in her eyes. Bringing her face down to hover just above his, giggling she placed a light kiss on his lips and continued once more, "I know what you want, and for each answer you give me you'll get a little reward."

Gripping feminine hips he flipped them over keeping them relatively close to one another, lips curled up into an pleased grin. Combing fingers though the nymph's hair he was eager to being her game, "well then. Shall we love?"

The cover at was once neatly spread over the mattress was now haphazardly thrown over the two bodies that were gladly pressed together. Luxord continued to mindlessly rub his thumb across Larxene's bare shoulder; it wasn't something they needed but by no means were either of them going to deny how much this made them feel like they had before being Nobodies. Pressing lips into the crook of her neck a pleased humming followed shortly after, feminine form turned over and nuzzled closer to the gamblers bare chest.

"You know, you're going to let me go soon. I have to get to Castle Oblivion."

"I'd rather you stay, but we did agree to make this inconspicuous."

Releasing his grip Larxene groaned before sitting up bare back towards her partner, lazily running a hand though her hair she began the process of dressing in their uniform. Luxord took this chance to get up and admire the bite marks and scratches that now decorated his chest and shoulders. Shifting his gaze back to his lover a smile came to his face as he watched her figure slowly be lessened by the black cloak being closed around her. Striding over the gambler wrapped arms around her midsection once more, "Oh, stop being so needy."

"Your words, they hurt me," he sarcastically retorted.

Breaking free from his grasp she turned and smiled to him, this time snaking her arms around his neck pulling him down into a firm kiss, "You better be there when I get back, got it."

"Of course love," with that they released each other once again. This time there was no going back to one another as Larxene left her lovers room for the Gray Area to meet up with the others. The six of them would then head to Castle Oblivion and put their plan into action. Then when they came back to overthrow the Superior, she'd make sure Luxord was unharmed and convince Marluxia to have him join their ranks.

Truth was, it didn't matter, if Marluxia denied her proposal she'd have to turn on him. She'd found the man that she was still in love with, and she wouldn't let anyone or anything tear them apart again.


End file.
